Una última primera vez
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Trici] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras
1. Historia Soft

Participa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.**

¡Slash! Slash para **Trici**, mi adorada Trici que me va a regalar un Oberyn/Drogo. Bueno, querida, tengo que decirte que mi regalo es doble porque me dijiste que querías algo subido de tono, pues bien, lo hice. Lo que tengo que explicarte es son dos historias, la primera es muy_ soft_, porque es bastante más poética, la segunda ya es puro porno cochino. Ahí ya ves si las lees ambas o que haces xD

Por cierto, que seguí el consejo de Ita de utilizar la menor cantidad palabras malsonantes posibles.

* * *

><p><em>Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo escribo regalos de navidad.<em>

* * *

><p>El sudor, los gemidos, esa cama chirriante que siempre amenaza con delatarlos. Son solo horas robadas y escondidas entre sabanas sucias, cómplices del sexo a medias rudo y en parte torpe. Ese tiempo en el que solo son Eddard y Robert, dos muchachos que se hacen hombres entre promesas de una última vez.<p>

—Es ésta y no más, Robert —dice Ned, antes de morder la almohada para reprimir el grito que acompaña la primera embestida.

La estocada es lenta cuando llevaban unos cuantos tragos encima, la siempre anhelada tortura de la carne hundiéndose en la carne, los nervios ansiosos ante el primer contacto verdadero.

En sus cinco sentidos, siempre llegan a esa posición tan ansiosos y necesitados que el decoro pasa a segundo plano. Es por eso que beben de más, apoyándose el uno en el otro para caminar por los corredores, para robarse besos y escarbar con paciencia bajo la ropa; el alcohol no solo los desinhibe, sino que les quita el siempre aprisionante paso del tiempo, y los deja sin prisa.

Ned lo encuentra más interesante que Robert, porque es él quién debe abrirse ante el _intruso_, y esos minutos de más, esas caricias un poco más elaboradas, le permiten saborear por un momento el miedo y apreciar las dimensiones de esa promesa de "será la última vez". Indiscutiblemente, luego vendrá esa entrada en su cuerpo y el amasijo de sensaciones que le creara la invasión.

Lo poéticamente correcto sería decir que es como el paraíso, que les sabe a gloria y todas esas cosas, pero son Robert y Ned y en sí es más como esa tregua que le dan a la vida antes de vivirla, ese único escape ante la presión. También porque se siente increíble, estupendo, saberse complices de la mayor travesura de todas.

Después todo será como en el patio de armas; muchos movimientos acompasados, dos cuerpos danzando a la par para destruirse el uno a otro. Gruñidos, mordiscos, sudor y calor. Robert sintiéndose perdido entre las paredes que aprisionan su miembro y le dan la bienvenida mejor que el coño de cualquier doncella.

Golpes secos. Ambos vibrando ante la expectación y los pequeños nudos de tormenta que se arremolinan en sus vientres bajos. Los límites de la cordura desapareciendo junto a sus respiraciones agitadas. La boca de Robert engolosinada contra el cuello de Ned, dejando marcas rojizas que luego deberá fingir las hizo una dama.

Ese martilleo que provoca el sonido de la cama y que los alienta a ir más allá a probar las sensaciones hasta el límite.

Sonidos demasiado eróticos, ahogados a medias para no causar ecos incomodos por las paredes de esa fortaleza. La casa de su mentor, la guarida secreta para sus amores.

Todo tan perfecto, la piezas tan bien calzadas en su lugar. Y la explosión del orgasmo, el leve momento en el que pierden la conciencia de su cuerpo, la diferencia entre uno y otro no existe. Ese flash instantáneo donde no hay verdaderos pensamientos.

Se tumban boca arriba, uno al lado del otro. Ya han estado en las nubes, ahora deben bajar despacio a la tierra. El cuerpo no les pesa, aunque la conciencia empieza a hacer estragos, recurren a lo único que siempre les ha alcanzado para vendar todos sus males.

Ned es el que abre el pinche de vino, Robert el que le da el primer trago.

—Es la última vez, Stark —Robert no sabe que en unos años, cuando sea Rey, querrá nunca haber hecho esa promesa. Ahora no lo sabe, por eso hace que Ned se tome lo que queda y lo obliga a besarlo, para emborracharse con su saliva… con sus deseos de repetir una última vez.


	2. Porno gratuito

El gruñido se le atasca en la parte de atrás de la garganta. Robert no lo está mirando y agradece por eso, no quiere que se note cuan necesitado se encuentra. Nunca pensó que un hombre, cualquier hombre, lo pudiese llevar a ese estado tan deliciosamente agonizante al empalarlo de esa manera, una y otra y otra vez.

Y esa sensación de pertenencia, como lo sujeta con algo más que brusquedad para perforarlo y hacerlo un manojo de nervios. Se muerde la lengua por pura y física tortura para no tener que soportar después la vanagloria de su amigo al recordarle el modo tan descaradamente _femenino_ en que rogaba por más.

¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer? Si la forma en que se lo están follando pareciese más un suplicio destinado a partirle en dos. Lo peor es que eso es lo que le gusta, la forma salvaje en que lo posee sin miramientos, entrando y saliendo de su interior en una agitada consecución de ruidos húmedos.

—Dioses, Robert, deberías tocarme.

Él mismo lo haría, claro, si las manazas del Baratheon no estuvieran sujetando las suyas por sobre su cabeza, haciéndole ver aún más sumiso. Él no le escucha, o intenta no hacerlo, al tomar su cadera con una mano y reacomodarlo en un ángulo más elevado. La estocada va tan profundo que le quita el habla. Siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento, eso debería aliviarlo, solo que Robert le quita esa idea cuando abre un poco más sus piernas y se entierra igual de profundo pero con más ímpetu.

«No tan rápido, no quiero acabar aún»

—¿Te toco ahora? —la sonrisa ladina le enfurece. Estira sus manos, ahora libres ya que Robert tiene ocupadas las suyas en otra cosa, y trata de arrinconarle completamente contra su cuerpo. Robert tiene otras ideas, Robert sale de él y le da la vuelta con rapidez.

Debería sentirse humillado, se lo están jodiendo como a un perro. No puede sino ahogar sus gemidos entre las sabanas, porque precisamente es ese estado de sometimiento lo que más le excita. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a querer se llenado aún más cuando siente los jadeos de su mejor amigo contra su cuello, acelerando el ritmo de la copula.

Esa respiración errática que hace cosquillas contra la piel que antes fue reclamada con gula, esas manos toscas que le aprietan mientras vagan por su torso, como queriéndole crear surcos eternos en toda su extensión.

Todavía necesita que le toque.

Las paredes en su interior tratan de ahogar el miembro que le posee, y éste solo va más dentro, más allá, tocando puntos cada vez más lejanos y sensibles. ¡Por todos los dioses! Eso se siente genial, pero no es suficiente, necesita un poco de atención del otro lado.

Estira una mano por debajo de su cuerpo y toma su erección. Le sabe a gloria esa cercanía con el plácido final que ansiaba. Lo malo es que Robert se ha detenido en su labor. No se da cuenta de ello porque comienza a tocarse con lentitud, saboreando la conocida sensación del gozo al darse placer, entierra un poco más la cabeza en la almohada y entierra sus dientes en el labio inferior para acallar los gemidos.

De un manotazo se ve privado una vez más del deleite y mira por sobre su hombro, lleno de ira y frustración, como el Lord de Bastión de Tormentas le mira ciego de lujuria y completamente entregado a su plan. En un momento se ve sentado sobre la erección de Robert, sin verle la cara a éste y con una de sus piernas ligeramente levantada, dejando que se mueva con mayor fluidez. Y llega tan dentro, era tan fácil hacerle perder la cordura estando en esa posición, no solo porque siente partirse en dos de verdad, sino porque no le importa en absoluto si eso sucede.

La lujuria sube a su cabeza rápido y sin cesar, arrojando su cuerpo a un estado de completa excitación y desenfreno. Quiere más, lo necesita, lo ansía, y no tiene que rogar mucho para obtenerlo, pues a la par de sus ahogados gemidos, tiene los gruñidos fuertes e incitantes de Robert justo en su oído. Piensa decirle que está cerca, que no puede aguantar mucho y antes de hacerlo Robert se adelanta y lo sujeta con mayor fuerza por el lado derecho de su cadera mientras levanta un poco más su pierna contraria. No le está viendo la cara, pero sabe lo que se viene.

Y en absoluto es como lo imaginaba, es peor, lo movimientos son tan frenéticos y desahuciados que se sienten como una tormenta impredecible. Es tan feroz y animal como al comienzo de su copula, eso le anima y le incita, y rápidamente pierde noción clara de todo. Solo es el sudor facilitando la fricción, el olor a hombre y sexo llenándolo todo y ese cosquilleo suave —y en aumento— que conoce tan bien.

Eyacula antes que Robert. Se pierde en su orgasmo con una facilidad infinita y devoradora. Lejanamente siente como su amigo continua buscando una liberación, hincándose más en él, yendo más lejos, más dentro, y después siente como explota en si interior.

—Estuvo bien —dice al rato, cuando se da cuenta de que le duele allí abajo y llevan demasiado tiempo mirando al techo.

—Sí, estuvo bien. Ya sabes, para haberlo hecho con otro hombre… —y los ojos de Robert se posan en él con solemnidad, algo muy raro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele el culo, Robert ¿Qué más va a pasar?

La próxima media hora tratará sobre los chistes que pueden hacer sobre eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Ventajas de tener amigos gays:<strong> Son buenas referencias para escribir porno. Espero que te gustase **Trici**.


End file.
